fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Sunshine
''New Super Mario Sunshine ''is a game for the new Nintendo 3DS and it is an enhanced remake of the 2002 game '''Super Mario Sunshine '''for the Nintendo Gamecube. Very much like Super Mario 64 DS, there are four playable characters in the game and there are additional levels, for the game. And the characters can be unlocked beating certain bosses like in SM64DS. Plot The game starts off in the Toad Express, where Mario, Luigi, Wario,Waluigi, Princess Peach, a few Toads, and Toadsworth are flying out to Isle Delfino for a vacation. While watching a video advertisement showing its numerous attractions, Peach notices a Mario-shaped shadow figure jumping around in the background. Mario and Toadsworth don't notice this, as they dream about the food and having a good time. Luigi, Wario and Waluigi don't care at all because they are reading some magazines. They make a rough landing on Delfino Airstrip, as a large amount of strange, moving goop in the shape of Mario's head is blocking the runway and has formed a pit. Mario goes on a brief search for something to assist him and soon finds a unique water pump invented by Professor E. Gadd named F.L.U.D.D., the Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device. The machine scans Mario and identifies him as its customer. After user instruction, Mario uses F.L.U.D.D. to clean the goop and defeat a Polluted Piranha after which the runway returns to its normal condition, and a Shine Sprite appears, which Mario collects. After collecting the Shine Sprite, however, a pair of Pianta Police officers arrest Mario. In court, the prosecution reveals that the island is covered with similar goop, and the graffiti has forced all the Shine Sprites to flee. Eyewitness accounts indicate that Mario is the guilty party, and despite Princess Peach's attempted objection, Mario is found guilty and is ordered to clean up the entire island. However unlike the GCN version, Luigi has a role in which he breaks Mario out of jail himself, being braver than he normally is on a rare occasion. Without using the jail cell key, Luigi has to find a way to get past the same Pianta officers that arrested Mario without being spotted or caught. Luigi then has to set up a trap by using F.L.U.D.D.'s Hover Nozzle, in which he finds, lying on the ground. He uses the nozzle and sprays it all over the officers. Then Luigi steals the key from them and battles them himself. After the battle, the officers instruct Mario to clean up the plaza. He goes into the middle of the plaza, and finds another polluted Piranha, after defeating it the Grand Pianta Statue comes out of the ground with the mysterious character resembling Mario on top. This Shadow Mario attempts to kidnap Peach, but Mario foils his plan and he escapes into the Rainbow M he paints on the base of the statue. This allows Mario to access Bianco Hills and recover more Shine Sprites. Later, similar incidents of various landmarks disappearing in goop happen around Delfino Plaza, and cleaning the goop reveals that these places also have portals to different areas of Isle Delfino. Once Mario recovers ten Shine Sprites, Shadow Mario kidnaps Peach again and flees to Pinna Park. Mario chases Shadow Mario there and takes down his weapon, Mecha-Bowser. Shadow Mario comes out of Mecha-Bowser's head and reveals himself to be Bowser Jr., Bowser's son. He says that Bowser told him Peach is his mother who got kidnapped by a bad guy named Mario. He also reveals the graffiti to be the work of his magic brush, which he claims was given to him by "a strange old man in a white coat". Bowser Jr. then takes Peach to Corona Mountain by flying in Mecha-Bowser's head. Unable to rescue Peach, Mario returns to cleaning up and recovering Shine Sprites. Heading to Category:Remakes Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:New Nintendo 3DS Games